


We're Not Going

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet puts her foot down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Going

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t won Stargate SG-1. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made.   
> A/N: Prompt given to me my Oxfordshoes2.

Within moments of SG-1 exiting the wormhole, Janet was horrified to see that only Sam was clutching at the facemask of her hazmat suit. There was a look of sheer terror on the blonde’s face. She fell to the ground, grasping at the hazmat hood, trying to pull it off. Janet clamped her hands around Sam’s wrists and yanked them away in a show of surprising strength.

“Sam!”

Sam tried to pull in gulps of air, but only choked on the poisonous atmosphere of P8X-258 that had somehow leaked into her suit.

Tears ran down Janet’s face, because she knew with absolute certainty there was nothing she could do. Nothing, except watch her lover die an agonizing death. Sam’s body went limp… she was gone.

~~~

“NOOO!”

“Janet! Wake up! Janet!” Sam turned on the light on the nightstand and roughly shook her lover, trying to wake her.

Finally, Janet opened her eyes. She looked up into the same blue eyes that pleaded for help in her nightmare. Help she couldn’t provide. Tears ran from the corners of her eyes and dampened her pillow. “Sam!”

Sam leaned down and pulled Janet into her arms, holding her close. She was surprised at how tight Janet clung to her, almost squeezing the air out of her. “Shhh, it’s okay, love. I’m right here.” Janet’s arms tightened almost painfully around her. “Hey there, relax. You want to tell me about it?” Sam asked gently.

“I’m calling off the mission to P8X-258 tomorrow,” Janet said. She finally eased her tight hold around Sam and lay back against her pillow. She reached up and cupped Sam’s cheek, unshed tears still welling in her eyes.

“But why, Janet? We’ve been preparing for the mission for over a month. Everything has been triple and quadruple check multiple times.”

“Because there’s absolutely no margin of error. The risk is too great. And as the CMO it’s my call.”

“But what will General Hammond say about the time we’ve put in getting–”

“He’ll say it’s my call. He said from the very beginning that it was up to me and that I could pull the plug at any time. We’re not going, and that’s final.”

“Okay. Whatever you say, Janet.”

Janet pulled Sam down and wrapped her arm around her again. “I couldn’t bear to lose you,” she whispered in her ear.

FIN


End file.
